heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Vol 1 238
| StoryTitle2 = The Doom Patrol | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Oh, Plastic Man! | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Guarding a Lion | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Danger in the Totem's Eye! | Synopsis5 = Albert Pratt visits the American Indian Museum while doing research for a college theme. The security guard tells him that the museum wing is closed, but Pratt argues that their sign says it is open. The guard allows Pratt in, which Pratt finds suspicious. Inside, he marvels at the history of the Haida tribe. The culture of Indians on the North Pacific coast is very well preserved. Suddenly, somebody throws a tomahawk at Al Pratt. Pratt ducks into a long house and returns as the Atom, pretending that he happened to be nearby. He sees two Indians standing on the shoulders of an Indian statue, like a totem pole. They are unable to defeat him with tomahawks, but the security guard knocks the Atom out from behind. It's revealed that the guard, Ridley, is the inside man for several crooks planning a robbery. They dressed as Indians to scare the college student Al Pratt away. Where did that guy go anyway? Whatever. It's not like they're gonna look under this super-hero's mask, that would be effort. The criminals tie the Atom up by his feet, hanging over a pit filled with knives. It is unclear whether they created this makeshift pit of knives, or if the museum just happens to have a pit of knives lying in the middle of the floor with no fence around it. The criminals leave, very sure that everything they've done so far is a good idea. The Atom swings out of his trap just as his weight snaps the rope. The only clue left behind is a brass ring. This leads him to the local carnival, where he finds a circus tent advertising acrobats. This group of performers are called the Amazing Farads, and they're being fired out of a cannon. The guy firing them out of the cannon also has a gun for some reason, and the Atom punches him in the face! Then he runs to where the cannon is pointing and intercepts the Amazing Farads before they can hit the ground. He catches all three of them with his bare hands, then begins juggling them exclusively by punches to the face. The cops arrive and arrest the Amazing Farads. The Atom explains to a police officer that the brass ring he found clearly belonged to a merry-go-round. That combined with the villains' acrobatics lead him to the carnival. | StoryTitle6 = The Aqua-Thief of the Seven Seas! | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = The Legion of Super-Outlaws! | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Mr. Roulette's Greatest Gamble | Synopsis8 = | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Calvin City Police Adversaries: * The Amazing Farads ** Ridley Other Characters: * Haida Tribe Locations: * Calvin City ** American Indian Museum Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = | Appearing7 = | Appearing8 = |Notes = * This issue is also known as 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-8. DC-9 features Sgt. Rock reprints. * "Danger in the Totem's Eye!" is an unpublished Golden Age story intended for Flash Comics issue #105 before that series was canceled. This makes it technically the only original story in this comic. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}